Kordanian
The Kordanians are the desendents of the most violent Xai'athi criminals in the Solaris Federation, who were relocated to the barren world of Kordan. They run the entire criminal underworld Federation, and have massive amounts of criminal activity on countless worlds outside of the Federation. Their reputation as murderous psychopaths and rapists is well-known throughout the galaxy, so much so that Kordanians that join up with Imperial hive gangs usually end up in a leadership position where they rule through fear rather than respect. Kordanian thugs spend much time operating in Corrmoragh, regularly selling souls and slaves to the Dark Eldar. The single Webway gate in the Federation is located on Kordan, thus allowing the Kordanians to charge steep prices for passage into and out of it. This gives the Kordanians enormous movement abilities, allowing them to establish operations on even the remotest Imperial planet. The Kordanians are considered a breed of their own, as heavy interbreeding amoungst the prisoners of Kordan in it's early days has led to the heavy corruption of their DNA, and thus Kordanians come in many variaties. History 'Beginnings' Around the height of the Tribulation Era in M23, the Solaris Federation was a corrupt shell of a state, with every level of society having fallen into complete moral decay. From the aloof politicans of the Bunge, right down to the lowliest Eldar slave, no shred of morality existed within the Federation, save for a few areas, those being the Nexusian League worlds, a few Exodite colonies, and the Kudhibiti court-cities. The Kudhibiti were overstretched, and the Federation's prisons were overfilled. The number of criminals escaping justice was profound for an empire that made sure that no one escaped the almighty justice system and it's police force. The ruling Kaizari at the time, Kaizari Ingénu, was afraid of the collapsing standards of the Xai'athi race, and the explosion of crime across Solaris, called a meeting with the Kurugenzi to discuss a solution to the problem. The represenative of the Awali, and it's leader at the time, Mfalme Oba Myo, offered to allow the Kudhibiti the use of Kordan, the planet that the Awali homeworld Juno orbited. He stated that under the close eye of the Awali, the prisoners would be kept in line, and the Kudhibiti could get around to controlling the crime rate in the Federation. He also stated that if the prisoners showed any sign of hostility toward the Kudhibiti personnel on Kordan, Juno's planetary defence guns could flatten any forces the prisoners assembled. Ingénu, with no other options, jumped at the idea, and ordered the Kudhibiti to begin preparations for the mass transferring of the Federation's massive prison population. It is believed that in M23, there were 150 million imprisoned criminals in Solaris, and no more than 3 million Kudhibiti officers in the service of the Makahama (Federation Supreme Court). Getting the prisoners to Kordan without anyone getting killed would be a victory within itself, and would require the assistence of the Kijeshi, and the Xai'athi militaries, and countless thousands of colony ships. 'The First Kordanians' The Federation had been dealing with a perticularly powerful criminal organization known as the Vijanga Syndicate in M23, an alliance of the most powerful ganglords in Awali space. It's leader and founder was the Amara, Kiman Madora, who was feared by even her own siblings. Kiman had orcastrated the mass killings of 154 Kudhibiti and their families, after the Kudhibiti's crackdown on a major Vijanga affiliate. In 873.M23, the Kudhibiti organizied a massive manhunt to find and capture Kiman and her lieutenants. The hunt lasted for 12 years, and in 885.M23, a large Kudhibiti force cornered and apprehended Kiman in a Nyanda spaceport as she and her bodyguards were trying to Kudhibiti planet. The Kudhibiti didn't want her around other inmates in the penal colonies on the rim, and thus her moved to Kordan. She was immediately transferred to the prison-city of Hakuna Kutoroka, even as it was still under construction. She was placed in a small cell, and was under little watch, as the ships delivering construction materials were ordered to drop them in mid-air, to prevent any inmates from escaping. Thus, there was no chance of escape. In the isolation on her cell, she planned to use this time to her advantage. As the first wave on prisoners arrived on Kordan, Kiman decided to rebuild her criminal empire within Hakuna Kutoroka, and did so be recruiting the deadliest (and by far most insane), criminals in the city. She gathered two former gang leaders who once controlled much of the gangs on Nyumbani. These prisoners would organize riots, fights, and drug smuggling, with the intent of wearing out their Kudhibiti overseers, and take over the prison. For new Kudhibiti officers, the first years working on Kordan were considered the deadliest. The average Kudhibiti was only expected to survive around the prisoners for three weeks at best. All of this was Kiman's doing, as she engineered more and more fights and riots, and personally Kudhibiti as they tried to contain or escape the fighting. Between M23 and M25, death was commonplace on Kordan, as the monsters and lunatics in the cells were released by Kordanians who managed to escape their cells and open those of the others. In 746.M25, the Kudhibiti High Command agreed that sustain a presence on Kordan was too costly, and decided to withdraw all Kudhibiti personnel on Kordan. Before the last garrison of Kudhibiti left the planet, the Warden of Kordan, Sphamandla Hlanganani, gave a rather personal speech to the Kordanians: "Congragulations. You've won. I'm pretty sure this was your plan from the start, but I'm not going to start pointing fingers...Kiman. You've all made it quite clear that you don't want to change your ways, and come back to functioning society, and that's all right. You've made your choice, and a poor one at that. We thought making that choice for you was the best for everyone, but that didn't seem to be the case. When we leave, will be taking the food, the water, the cloths, the money, and of course, the weapons, but don't worry, we'll be leaving you with your diginity and these spiffy prison cells. We'll be leaving you to your own devices, since you obvisously know better. But let me assure you; If you make one wrong step in any direction, try to leave this planet, attack any Xai'athi ships passing through the system, or try and attack Juno, we package this planet let there's no tomorrow and kill every one of you sons of bitches. And Kiman, let me make this very clear to you. If I find out that you had anything to do with the deaths of any Kudhibiti who served on this planet, I will personally come back to this barren wasteland, drag you out into the middle of nowhere, and sit my foot so far up your ass, you'll have toes for teeth. And there's nothing Mommy or Daddy can do to change that. Well I don't want to waste anymore of your time now. Goodbye." For the first and only time, the Kordanians were actually afriad of the Kudhibiti, as the personnel left the planet to return to other regions of the Federation to fulfill their duties. The Wakku had just been ousted by thugs, rapists, murderers, and thieves, and staunch morality of the Kudhibiti prevented them from taking out their angers on the triumphent Kordanians. At the final departure of Kudhibiti ships, the Kordanians, left without any form of sustainence, turned on each other, as hastely formed gangs bolted for any part of the planet that could support them. The death toll of the carnage that ensued has never been recorded, nor could it, as estamiates show that out of 1 billion Kordanians, only 600 million were shown to be present on the planet 50 years later. As soon as the Kordanians had gained their freedom, they turned on each other, proving that in the coming years, no form of peace stability could ever be hoped for on the grey planet. Biology The Kordanian biology is completely broken. The millenia of interbreeding, genetic tampering, and complete reign of lawlessness in the field of genetics, meant that the average Kordanian looks nothing like the atypical Xai'athi. Kordanians are surely Xai'athi in appearance, share many traits of certain breeds depending on their ancestry. However, the similarities end there. The Kordanians and mutation junkies, and though on the outside they look fine, on the inside, their minds, organs, and bodily functions are completely alien. The "average" Kordanian has two hearts like any Xai'athi, three lungs, and a Machina gland to produce nanites. However, they also have organs that no Xai'athi would have, those from other species. The Kordanians like to see what effects a type of organ or gland from another race would have on their body, like the organs of the Space Marines, which the Kordanians have been able to modify to work in their bodies. Thus, Kordanians are profient body snatchers, and able surgeons too. Though the insides of a Kordanian are a completely mess, their outsides are unchanged. However, do to the rather interesting taste most Kordanians have, it is not uncommon to see one that looks, walks, and talks like a attractive woman, but has the reproductive organs of a man, complete with his thoughts (this breed of Kordanians are known as the Vuka, and comprise an stomach-turning 6% of the population, a rather large proportation considering the population). Cases like these are commonplace across Kordanian space, as they've completely destroyed any stable genetic data their bodies had. This and several other unnatural features the Kordanians sport are grounds for both the Imperium and the Federation to quarentine any planet the Kordanians colonize, rather than send innocent men and women down to fight an army of cross-dressing, superhuman, date-raping thugs. The average Kordanian can hold his own aganist a Zverian, a breed of Xai'athi historically known for their battle prowess, and capable of outrunning an Eldar, something many attibute to their experience running from law enforcement routinely. If anything, the Kordanians are known for mix-matching hair color (primarily the women and one Kaizari Vijana), and the the fact that Kordanians come in two colors, white and black. The Kordanians lack the ability to feel pain, and will actually produce huge amounts of adrinaline in the place of pain, which in turn forces the body to produce more nanites which fix any cuts or bruises. Instead of the adrinaline killing them, the Kordanians gain more and more strength, meaning the more one is shot, stabbed, or beaten, they simply gain more and more power from the blows, making them deadlier. This, in addition to combat stems, makes the Kordanians near unstoppable on the battlefield, as they simply shrug off hits like they were but the wind, and making them faster and stronger. However, the downside to these advantages are the fact that do to the rush, the Kordanians have no idea that a major wound has been inflicted, and will die as they do not seek treatment for it, as they didn't know they had been fatally wounded. This is an acceptable flaw in the eyes of the Kordanians, as they feel that if you die from a battle wound, you had no business living in the first place. Politics 'Government' The Kordanian have little in the way of a true government, save for the Kordanian Assembly. The Assembly is just that, a single voice for the thousands of gangs and crimelords the rule the planet, who tolerate each other long enough for a single decision to be made for the planet. The Assembly is nothing more than the biggest, baddest gang on Kordan, and only the most ruthless Kordanian has any flicker of a hope of joining it. It is seen as a joke by the Federation, though it is widely respected beyond the borders of Solaris. Most Dark Eldar, when dealing with a Kordanian gang, prefer to deal with the Assembly for their handling of a matter, seeing them as a far more credible than any Kordanian gang. However, the Assembly's power only goes so far, as all gangs still prefer to handle internal matters themselves, and the Assembly's "rulings" are temporary at best. Despite this, many gangs, fearing retribution from the others for disobeying an important order, like a cease-fire, will do well to do as they are told. 'Laws' The Kordanians, despite their lifestyle and culture, do have few laws which are followed to the letter, as the punishment for disobedience is death. The Kordanian Assembly, shortly after it's creation, wished to maintain it's power. Thus, set up laws regarding the relation between them and the thousands of feuding gangs on Kordan. While these laws, being Kordanian, are not restrictive, they stay hold sway in the lives of the average Kordanian. Gangs anwser to the Assembly, and for the purpose of maintaining the military, all gangs, the Vijanga Syndicate included, must pay a small tax, which goes toward to payment of the Assembly's diplomats, ambassadors, and politicans. The fact that Kordanians actually pay the tax is impressive in and of itself considering their background, and an amazing feat accomplished by the government. 'Foreign Relations' The Kordanians see all other species as potential victims for their crime sprees, and don't care to establish relations with anyone for any reason. Since the Kordanians follow a pesudo-tribal government, each gang in the Kordanian race has their own views of a perticular race and their government. These are simply the collective views of the Kordanians toward the galaxy at large. As already established, the Assembly is just one super-gang that makes all the rules that all Kordanians follow. A races' standing with the Assembly typically goes for the rest of the Kordanians at large. Imperium of Man: The Kordanians see a decaying empire with an inefficent police force, and exploits these disdvantages in their. Many underhive gangs that have any Kordanian members will most usually end up answering to them. The Kordanians also run many operations throughout the majority of the Imperium, looking for a place where they can set up a new base far from the stronger gangs back on Kordan. The Adeptus Arbites knows alot about the Kordanians, but have little idea as to the threat posed by them. The Kordanians far more pull on Imperial worlds than Federation ones for this reason, and exploit it as much as they can. Tau Empire: The Tau have had many clashes with Kordanian gangs trying to muscle their way into the Empire, and have requested the Xai'athi deal with them. However, the Xai'athi have proven incapable of doing this, and the Tau have implemented a kill-on-sight order to the Fire Warriors, an order that has proven somewhat difficult to enforce. Eldar: The Eldar care much about the activities carried out by the Kordanians for but one reason; The Kordanians have access to the only Webway gate in the Solaris Federation. This has lead to the Eldar secretly trying to infiltrate Solaris by way of this webway gate, however, the Kordanians aren't stupid, nor do they lack to knowledge of how to operate one. All Eldar who have tried to get into Solaris using this webway gate, have either been captured, killed, or sold to their dark brethen, the Dark Eldar. Farseers believe that the Kordanian may pose a grave danger to the Eldar at large if the webway gate remains in their possesion, and actively continue to find ways of destroying it. Dark Eldar: The relationship between the Dark Eldar and the Kordanians is seen as an unhealthy alliance by the Xai'athi. The reason for this is that the Kordanians lease their webway gate to the Dark Eldar in exchange for weapons and drugs, which allows the Dark Eldar to pillage and enslave colonies in the Federation, for those that can get off the planet that is. The Awali homeworld Juno orbits Kordan, and it's planetary defence force will quickly pin-down and destroy any Dark Eldar that make it into deep space. The Kordanians on the other hand, take part in the gladitorial events that take place, and serve as mercenaries. Kordanian gangs also study Dark Eldar cabals to see what they can improve on, which will allow them to grow into deadlier gangs back on Kordan. Orks: The Orks are no more than business partners in the eyes of the average Kordanian. They sell the Orks weapons, and when the Orks have caused enough damage to a prospective Imperial world, the Kordanians move in, and set up business on the planet. The Orks are a tool, and the Kordanians are the wielders. They follow Ork Waaagh!!!s where ever they are found, and if the Imperial world survives the attack, the Kordanians begin the process of setting up business, usually in the form of protection rackets, and drug production. Kordanians have made Waaagh!!!s profitable...for them. Solaris Federation: If ever there was a greater enemy than the Imperial, it would be Solaris. Kordan is smack dab in the center of the Federation, and the Xai'athi don't appreicate the "political moves" the Kordanians have made, nor do they like the idea that criminals are setting up alliances with Federation enemies. The Federation is only prevented from doing anything about them due to Kiman Madora's presence on the planet, and the fear of the wrath that her father, Binadamu Madora, would unleash upon those responsible for her death, as well as the fact that Federation law prevents them for actively opposing Kordanian foreign policy. The Kordanians exploit this to the point were it can been likened to sticking their finger in their eyes, with their arms twisted behind their back, and their feet strapped to hot coals. Military In a land ruled by thugs, pyshopaths, and shady businessmen, the concept of a unified military force has yet to pass the minds of any sane Kordanian. The idea of a single, all-powerful military horrifies the ganglords, who fear a single Kordanian with the power to enforce their will on the entire planet would completely throw off the balance of power. Thus, the Kordanians agreed to give the Assembly a small amount of their gang members, to form a military force called the Unified Kordanian Self-Defense Force, or the UKSDF. It's job is to defend their terf, which happens to be all of Kordan and anywhere else they may decide the claim for all Kordanians. The amazing fact (depending on the point of view), is that the UKSDF is a gang in and of itself. The UKSDF is controlled by a council of warlords, and no action can be taken by the military without a unianimous vote from all warlords. They are all considered the Commander-in-Chief, as a safeguard to an insane Kordanian (or even sane for that matter), from imposing their will on the planet. Since the military is made up of several gangs, most of which hold a deep hatred for each other and obeidence, the Assembly has placed a limit on how many foot soldiers a gang can contribute to the military. 15-30,000 troops from each gang is allowed, while consortiums can contribute upwards to 100,000, and despotates can assist the military by giving them nearly one million men and women. Since gangs usually appear and disappear like the wind, the size of the UKSDF flucuates greatly. In M30, when the UKSDF was created, it had 10 million troops, then in M35 it had 50 million troops, but by M38, there 4 million troops, and then in M41, there were over 500 million troops. This only proves that Kordan is both a violatile and unpredictable place. Society In a galaxy were not even the strong pray to scrap out a living, the Kordanians excel in the field. Their society is driven by martial prowess, and pyshical power. Few outside of the Kordanian species have been able to adapt to the destructive cycle of life in their society. Kordanians are seen as the few species in the galaxy who can truely be called savage. They have no respect for life, love, or race. They don't care for each other, or the Xai'athi. However, they do see the Mtawala as a somewhat withdrawn father-figure, and try to please him whenever possible (such as their hasty intervention into the Great Solar War). 'Culture' Kordanians are ruthless, uncompatinate, and without mercy. Such is it, that children are expected to have killed someone before they can even learn to speak. If the child is killed, the parents simply state that the child had no place on Kordan. The current Federation leader, Kaizari Vijana reported that during her childhood, she took the lives of over 400 Kordanians by the time she was 30 (eqivalent to a 5-year old human). The Kordanians have no concept of marriage. Rape is considered the norm, and compared to humans who see it as a trumatic experience, Kordanians actually enjoy it, and no law aganist it even exist. Parents state the if someone is raped, that it's because that Kordanian likes the other (which is usually the case). Murder is commonplace, to the point that the sight of a dead body has no meaning, and simply bumping into a Kordanian can spell the end of one's life. Many species (save for perhaps the Xai'athi), are usually angered by the fact that Kordanians show absolutly no regard for others. While others mourn the passing of someone, or have a memorial for a fallen hero, Kordanians see such things a boring, pointless retiual, and see the wasting of money on such things as intolerable. Sex, slaves, and money are the most important things to a Kordanian, and to expect help from any of them is futile. The Kordanians see everything around them as a target, and will kill anyone who stas between them and that target. They don't respect authority, which makes life even within the most powerful of gangs a battle in itself. 'Psykers' The Kordanians have virtually no psykers, save for a token few that all are part of a gang known as the Dream Eaters. The Kordanians long ago crushed their psychic potential into dust, seeing no use for the powers of the Warp. They simply regard all psykers as a waste of their time, and usually deal with them quickly and violently. The Dream Eaters are made up of 97% of Kordan's psykers (45 million to be exact), with all others either serving in the Vijanga Sydicate, or in hidding. The Kordanians don't believe psykers to be a threat to them, and tend to ignore them. Psykers are usually hunted down if their found as part of a cult (of which the Kordanians have thousands), and killed in psychotic manhunts, to prevent these psykers from causing the fragile balace of power from falling apart. The number of psykers born into the Kordanian species in gradually falling, and one day, it is expected that no Kordanian psykers will ever exist. The only Kordanians capable of producing psykers are those of the Dream Eaters gang, and do to the threat they represent to the other gangs of Kordan, the Dream Eaters operate in secrecy, bearing children deep within the bowels of Kordan's hyper-violent cities. 'Gangs' The Kordanians do not refer to their homeworld or homecity, but to the gang to which they belong. Loyalty to a gang serves as a protection and a vulnerability, as they can protect one from thugs in the deadly streets of Kordan, but also get one killed in the never-ending turf wars that plague the planet. There are literally thousands upon thousands of Kordanian gangs. The bigger gangs have the power of a small nation or a large empire, while the smaller ones can field armies numbering the tens of thousands, and usually serve as mercenary armies for the large gangs. Kordanians can easily recognize who belongs to which gang through an extremely complicated series of hand gestures, gestures which amaze even the Eldar in it's complexity and ingenuity. Vijanga Syndicate: The largest Kordanian gang in the galaxy, the Vijanga are led by Kiman Madora, one of the forty Amara, and ruler of the Kordanian city, Hakuna Kutoroka. The Vijanga can field armies numbering in the tens of millions, and rules through fear rather than respect. Those considered lucky enough to join this gang, are some of the wealthiest Kordanians in the galaxy, and can afford to lead armies of their own. However, the Vijanga are hadicapped by the fact that Kiman is almost always away, raiding Imperial worlds and sacking Shrine worlds, and rarely leads the syndicate in person. This has prevented them from controlling Kordan, as simply over-running the other gangs would be impossible without Kiman's leadership. Elektroni: The Elektroni gangs are group obsessed with the power of electricity, and harness it in various forms, such their infamous Lightning Guns. The Elektroni wear outlandish clothing (at least in the eyes of the Imperium), and wear small tube-like devices that link to their gauntlets, allowing the Elektroni to shoot electricity from their fingertips. The gang operates out of the city of Radi, which has lightning rods all across the streets, crackling with deadly energies. The Elektroni typically hire their services out as shocktroopers (no pun intended), who are basically the equivalent of the Adeptus Astates Devestator Squads. Dream Eaters: The Dream Eaters are made up of Kordan's psykers, who had to flee their homes out of fear that they would be hunted down and killed by Kordanians who hate the powers of the Warp. These psykers, banded together out of nessesity, and have been working in secrecy deep within the subterranian areas of Kordan's cities. They strike out in small tactical forces, hitting pre-determined targets, and disappearing before for the rival gang can locate and destroy them. The Dream Eaters hate outsiders, and as their Kordanian nature dictates, will hunt down and kill threats to their power. Dream Eaters are noted for their xenophobic tendences, and will typically act agressively with the aim of preventing an incursion into their territory. Technology Being a race of criminals, the Kordanians don't really have much in the way of a scientific community, and most of the technology they use is either stolen from the Federation and Eldar, or purchased from the Dark Eldar. Some true Kordanian technology is considered extremely dangerous to any adversaries of the Kordanians, and rather advanced for the people for managed to create it. If one were to look at a piece of Kordanian technology, one would be amazed that it hasn't killed anyone yet, or that the radiation emitted by it hasn't sterilized an entire planet. This is do to the Kordanian's amazing skill with improvised technology. No one other than a Kordanian could have taken an Eldar Shuriken Thrower and a Tau Pulse Rifle, and get the beast of a weapon they call the Vukivu Assualt Rifle, capable of killing scores of Kordanian foot soldiers in any of their typical terf wars. 'Weapons' Kordanian weapons are designed to kill an enemy, nothing more nothing less. No dazzling features that brun the soul of the enemy, or turn him into ice, and difinitely not to stun him. Just to kill. No explosive rounds, no high-tech lightshows, or any exotic razor-floss weapons. For that reason, the Kordanians have created some of the most efficent killing devices in the galaxy, so much so that Inquisitors risk death at the hands of the Xai'athi get their hands on one, and Orks fight over any guns the Kordanians decide to throw their way. The Xai'athi themselves see the usefulness of having a Kordanian-built weapon, and even the Eldar as advanced as they may be have even been intriuged by the design of Kordanian arms, as few other species have actually made the Shuriken Catapult deadlier than it already is. The most common Kordanian weapon seen outside of Kordan is the Vukivu Assault Rifle, a weapon that is rather effictive in it's design, and as it's name points out, volatile in many, many ways. The Vikuvu can, and will, destroy any form of armor, be it adamantium or wraithbone. Not even the overly powerful sardonikium of the Awali and Iconians are exempt from the effects of this weapon. 'Travel' The Kordanians, having been denied access to the Xai'athi's Nodedrives and the Imperium Warpdrives, had to improvise, and develop their own form of travel, using the materials avaliable to them on Kordan. The result of their efforts was the Bore Drive, a volatile FTL engine that literally violated the laws of physics (as we know them), and bores through space as if it were mere paper. The bore drive punches it's way through space, clawing the ship and it's crew to the other side of the target distination. It is considered the most crude form of travel, even by Imperial standards, and the Eldar and Xai'athi have been disgusted by the observations of one in action, as it destroys the vacuum around it, and moves at an unimaginable speed to another part of the galaxy. Such is the crudeness of the device, that the Xai'athi have outlawed it's use in Federation space for safty concerns, and elements of Imperium have been request by the Federation to destroy any ships found using one, something the Imperium has amazingly agreed to do (mostly for the technological gains however). Category:Storage Category:Copyright